


hogwart's ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lonely Ghost Seeking Friends, giving a ghost a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Moaning Myrtle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	hogwart's ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



[ bigger](https://postimg.cc/N2vtq4r0)


End file.
